A Small Boy
by DeadBunnyXOX
Summary: Child Kanda escapes from his testing lab and gets lost within the order. He runs into Allen, who is working for the science division. /rated M for later chapters...Maybe/
1. Chapter 1

The small boy gazed up at the man as he worked. He was upset But at first afraid to speak. "H-hello!" He finally announced, letting the man know he was there. The man Looked down over his desk as he typed, surprised to be visited by a teen. He looked to be about 12 and had black hair down to his butt, he had dark eyes that gleamed in the light and he was covered in dirt, it was all over his face. "Do I... know you?" He asked, already positive he didn't. "n-no! … um... seems... I'm lost!" The small kid stammered, poking his fingers together and speaking in a slightly high voice. "Looking for your mother?" The man at the desk asked, leaning forward and tapping his fingers on the wood. The boy Pouted, "I don't have a mother! I don't need one!" He growled, glaring up at the employee. "I see, sorry to hear that. But where do you plan to go?" The man replied, scooting his chair out and leaning down to look closer at the kid.

The boy Sighed and plops down on the floor "I don't know! I was in the lab just minutes ago...But I went through the door that said 'no trespassing' out of curiosity. Now I'm here!" He whined, scraping his nails on the carpet and avoiding the man's gaze. "When there is a sign saying not to pass, you don't pass. Little kids shouldn't be in a place like this. They should be with their parents." The man replied, brushing some hair from the kid's face. "I don't have parents! Idiot! What's so hard to understand about that?!" The small boy yelled, looking away with crossed arms and a deep scowl.

"Well, whether or not you have parents isn't my problem. Correct?" the man asked, closing his eyes and leaning his head on his hands to prop himself up. "Just tell me where you came from and I will return you there." He sighed and stood up, pushing his chair close to his desk and saving the document he was as working on. "I don't know where I came from!" the boy cried out, rocking on the carpet and clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Th-the door. The one that brought me here... it's gone now!" He whimpered, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve. "There are other ways...just tell me where you came from so I can return you before we are caught and I get fired," the man said, lifting the boy up. "Nhm! The door was around the big place people eat at! But it's gone now! Nowhere to be found!" He exclaims then added, "and I don't care if you're fired." He smirked at the man, acting rudely even though he was much smaller and in need of the man's help.

"Oi! Kid, do you want me to leave you here?!" The man raged, setting the kid down on his desk and looking extremely irritated as he rubs his temples to rid himself of a headache. "I do care!" He growled, the vein in his forehead showing up. "Y-you care...a-about me..?" The kid stammered, a blush starting to creep in on his cheeks. "Not about you! About my job!" The taller man hisses, sitting down in his chair and once again typing on his computer. "E-eh?! Th-that was mean!" The kid exclaimed, pouting and turning his head to glare at the wall. "I can go...go on my own, without you." He whined, pouting. "Shortstack. How old are you any ways? 7? You're so damn short!" Shouted the kid, sticking out his tongue and crossing his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The man's anger lessens, becoming just an annoyance. "I'm 24, thanks and you're one to talk, you're just a little kid." The man states, tapping on the keyboard of his computer. "Get a snack or something. There is a vending machine just down the hall with some sweets" the man adds, pulling out his wallet and giving the kid a few dollars. "I don't want a snack! I want to stay here and bother you because you're so SHORT!" the kid cheers, sitting in the man's lap with a determined look. "Hmph!" He huffs, his dark eyes sparkling. "Okay, just don't get in my way. It's very important to finish this paper on time." The man says, his eyebrows furrowed as he copies writing from lined paper onto the computer screen. Suddenly the kid starts to press random keys and he giggles happily. "Haha! You're so slow and short!" He puffs out, laughing uncontrollably and pressing more keys to type something like 'haudnsmzmalspfna' on the paper. "Kid! Seriously, knock it off! If this paper is messed up so many people will lose their jobs!" The man almost shouts, looking sternly at the kid. "Including you?" The boy asks, tilting his head and giving an innocent smile. the man Nods, "including myself." He says, standing up and lifting the kid before heading to the hall way.

"You smell bad kid. When was the last time you washed up?" The man asks, changing the subject then taking a wiff of the young boy and wrinkling his nose in disgust. For a moment the boy Looks confused then his expression changes "hn...I don't really remember. I haven't synchronized in a while. So washing hasn't been high on my to do list" he says, still looking thoughtful.

The man Sighs loudly and carries the kid to an empty lab. He flicks on the lights and walks in, shutting the door and setting the boy on the tile floor. The kid shivers and rubs his arms as goose bumps rise on his skin. "Where are we?" He asks, clinging to the taller man's leg and stomach.

"In a lab to clean you, I can't concentrate with your foul smell. For a kid your body odor packs a punch." The man says, waving his hand in front of his nose to show stinky the boy really was. "Clean me? UGH!" the boy groaned, shaking his head and wriggling around.

"NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" he screamed, throwing a fit, hitting the man's legs and reaching up to bang on his chest. "Then you can clean yourself..." the man replies, grabbing the boy's wrists to stop the attack. "I'll just wait outside the door" he says, stepping away from the kid. "Wait! I don't want to shower alone! It's cold!" The boy whines, grabbing the man's shirt. "Then turn the heat up" says the man, slipping outside the room and closing the door to leave the child alone in the long room.

It looked scary to the kid, so clean and white, unlike where he had come from. There wasn't a speck of dust in the room and there were chairs lined up in a row. The shower was in the far corner and the knobs were rather high, he would have to reach another to get them to turn. The boy stripped and shivered, walking in and turning on the shower.

The cold water hit him and he trembled. "It's cold!" He yelps, stepping away. The voice comes, barely muffled by the door "turn on the hot water then!" It instructs. "Which knob is that?" The boy replies, looking at the silver knobs. "The left one!" The man replies. Standing on his tip toes the boy turned the know then groans, stepping out of the shower and falling to his knees as he feels a burning sensation "TOO HOT! screw this! I'm done!" He shouts, walking to the door.

The wood creaks and a crack of light appears "get over here, I'll clean you" the man says, his upper lip twitching. "This is why I hate kids" he mutters to himself, turning to the boy. "No! It hurts! I won't shower!" The kid yells, shaking his head violently from side to side. "You have to cool it a bit first. Come on, I can work it better, it will b fine." The man says calmly, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor then lifting the kid in an arm and dropping his pants too. The small kisses Blushes and squirms, acting bashful as he tries to change the awkward position.

"Hurry up" the boy demands as the man slips off his last article of clothing and turns the knob a bit, feeling the water tempature with his hand. "Okay Okay" the man mutters, putting shampoo in the boy's long, black hair. "You need a hair cut" he says flatly, starting the dark locks in a gooy white soap.


End file.
